


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fetus Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mentioned Anne Cox, My First AO3 Post, Supportive Gemma Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: What a Feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 2





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hiii peepss this is my first post on AO3. i have a wattpad that this was originally onnn but i told myself why not bring it to AO3 :) please dont post my work anywhere without asking pls and thank uu <3 ok enjoyy MwAh. (these will also be in like short chapters so hehee)

As I wiped a bead of sweat off my face walking back to my mum and sister, I faced my sister and my mum who were standing in front of me, "That was the last box right?"

"Think so yeah but if there is anymore just come by tomorrow to grab them you need sleep and you reek of sweat." Gemma says laughing. I playfully rolled my eyes at her comment.

"I'ma really miss seeing you everyday," my mother said for the 10th time today.

My mums been bugging me to stay and not move out for Uni. If I'm being honest I was kind of getting bothered by her constant worrying. I get that I'm only 17 and she was just worried about letting me go but I need to be independent now.

She looked over me very closely after my step-dad robin -which was her husband- had passed away two years ago. I was close to him and it really impacted our life when the sudden unexpected news was announced at dinner, when she got a phone call from the police that were at the location where he had been hit by another car. She was a mess after the phone call and was in disbelief. We had a funeral which was really difficult for all three of us to keep ourselves together. We all stayed as strong as we could and tried to move on -not in the way that we wanted to forget him-. We obviously couldn't because he was the piece that this family was missing. As 'cheesy' as it may sound it was true. Though these two years were difficult without him we made it through. If you talked about him to my mum she wouldn't sob like she would have two years ago if you talked about him, she now knew he was in a better place and was happily watching over us.

"Mum, I'm literally an hour away, I need to be an independent 17 years old now." I said to my mother, standing up straight and patting the imaginary dust off my shoulders huffing in a playful manner.

"Aww i know my boo but i will just miss having my baby around. Promise you'll come visit me this week" she says pulling me into her usual bear hugs.

"I can't promise because school starts next week and I need time to unpack everything I haven't already, plus I still need to meet the person that agreed to look at the flat," I say smiling to my mum as she pulls away from the hug.

"Ok but I need to go now, it's an hour drive and I'm already getting tired, love you guys." I wave my hand and they mumble love you too.

I turn my heels walking towards my car that was parked outside of the garage. I pulled out my keys once I was standing outside the driver's side door and pressed the button twice to open all doors. I pulled open the door and stepped inside and started to back up the car and waited for the big gate in front of the house to open so I could start the 'long' drive I had ahead of me.


End file.
